The Avenger's Initiative
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Natasha goes to Smallville to try and find recruits for the Avenger's Initiative and meets Clark Kent. Will he join and what will this mean for both his destiny and that of the Avenger's? Read and find out! Takes place before the Avenger's movie!
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanov was not someone who believed in love; if she did something for someone it was because she owed them a debt, nothing more and nothing less. She'd said it so many times that she believed it. It had been hammered into her since she was five years old when she first began her training as a Soviet and over the years she had never seen anything or met anyone that had caused her to question that belief, not even when Clint Barton had chosen to spare her life; she owed him a debt but that was all. So when Director Fury had sent her to Smallville Kansas to see if she could find anyone to help with what he called the 'Avengers Initiative' she saw no reason to think that her beliefs would be shaken. However, she never factored in a meeting with Clark Kent.

She had heard about Smallville's 'meteor freaks' a term that had stemmed from the people who had gained powers from the meteor shower fifteen years earlier. She read that the power apparently drove most of them insane, but after hearing about a second meteor shower striking the town two days , Fury had sent her to see if people had developed abilities a second time, and try and find out if they could control the power they had been given. When she had looked over the incident reports for all the events involving those affected by the meteor shower, one name had shown up again and again; Clark Kent. Wondering if Kent just happened to be lucky or if he had gifts of his own, was what caused her to be outside of the Kent residence to days after the meteor shower wearing jeans and a black blouse with a gun strapped to her thigh. She had decided against wearing her typical outfit since she didn't want to scare Clark off. She knew how most people reacted to the government showing up on their doorstep, and she didn't want Clark to immediately distrust her just because of her appearance. She knocked on the door and it was answered by a boy in his late teens with black hair and blue eyes. For some reason she just stood there for a minute looking at him, and it was as if her brain had ceased to work.

Clark opened the door to tell whoever it was to leave; their town had just been hit by a second meteor shower and he blamed himself, believing the creation of his fortress in the arctic to be responsible. As such, he was in no mood to talk to anyone. He opened the door and found himself looking at a woman in her early twenties with shoulder-length red hair and a very attractive body. However, it wasn't any of these attributes that caused the dismissal that had begun to form in his throat. No, it was the eyes, emerald-green eyes that looked as if they had seen a lifetime of challenge and struggle. Even though Clark was only eighteen he had seen more in his young life than most people ever would even if they lived ten lifetimes. In the red-heads eyes he saw a kindred spirit of sorts, realizing that she too had seen more than most people ever did or would. They just looked at each other for a moment until Clark finally broke the silence.

"Can I help you?"

Whatever Natasha was going to say seemed to slip from her mind; her training told her to stick to the story she had planned to give him, but after looking into his eyes, eyes that so much like her own had seen too much in too short a time, she found she couldn't do that. Something, some sort of unfamiliar instinct told her to tell him the truth.

"Clark Kent?"

"Yes"

"I'm Agent Natasha Romanov, a representative of S.H.I.E.L.D. can I have a moment of your time?"

Clark hesitated, his parent's warnings about people from the government ringing in his ears. However, something told him he could trust the woman in front of him. She could've lied about who she was but instead she had been honest about who she was and so Clark decided to hear her out.

"Alright Agent Romanov "he said, walking out of the house and walking towards the barn.

"What can you tell me about the last meteor shower?" she asked and Clark's shoulders slumped slightly; he knew it was his fault just as the first one was, and both times there was nothing he could do to prevent them. If Natasha noticed his mood change she didn't comment. However, before he had a chance to reply, a male and a female in what could only be described as black armor appeared in front of them.

"So you are Kal-El" the man said, spatting out Clark's Kryptonian name as if it were a curse. "Prepare to die"

"Run!" Clark yelled to Natasha just as the man and woman rushed him. Natasha watched as Clark and the two newcomers began exchanging a series of blows so fast that she could barely follow. She acknowledged Clark's powers but he couldn't match the two newcomers, who had both superior numbers and skill on their side. The female caught Clark in the jaw, knocking him back and Natasha could see the blood on his face. The newcomers continued their assault on Clark, punching every part of him they could reach. Unable to hold up against the constant attack, the young Kryptonian fell to his knees, feeling weaker than he ever had before.

"Now you die spawn of Jor-El" the woman said, leering at him. Clark glared at the two of them and Natasha couldn't help but be impressed at his obvious courage in the face of death, but she wasn't about to stand there and let him be killed. Pulling out the gun strapped to her thigh, she fired hitting the male straight between the eyes. He laughed as he looked at her, and the two attackers walked slowly over to her, continuing to laugh as the bullets she struck them with seemed to have no effect. However, just as they were about to reach her, the two of them screamed as they were burned by fire from Clark's eyes. They fell to the floor and Clark walked over to them, punching them both in the face and knocking them unconscious.

"Thank you Agent Romanov, I owe you one"

"First of all, call me Natasha. Secondly, I'm calling in that debt. After I call a team to lock these two up, I'd like you to come with me to New York. We need to talk about the Avenger's Initiative"

Clark nodded, but as Natasha turned away to call the containment team, she wondered if she was really only getting Clark to come to New York because he owed her a debt. When she saw him on his knees with the threat of death looming over him, she felt something she had never felt before: fear for someone else's life. She couldn't worry about that now however because as soon as she'd finished calling the containment team, Colson had called saying Barton had been compromised.

"Damn"

"What's wrong?" Clark asked coming over to her.

Knowing that when they discussed the Avenger's Initiative he would know about Barton anyway she told him what Colson had told her.

"I think I may have a solution for that problem, just let me make a call"

Five minutes after receiving his friend's call, Oliver Queen called his pilot.

"Stan, get the jet ready. We're going to New York"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! This is just something I had floating around in my head! Clark is nineteen in this and he obviously already knows Oliver! Please review as they help me keep writing and the next chapter will be up by Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark hung up the phone before walking over to Natasha who was standing in the doorway of his house, watching the S.H.I.E.L.D. containment team leave with the two attackers. Before Clark had called his friend he had gotten a lead box that he told her contained a piece of the meteor rock that had hit Earth during the first meteor shower. Telling her to have her team keep meteor rock near the two at all times, he had walked inside to make his call. As he looked over at Natasha he gave her the smallest of nods, which she returned, understanding that it was in thanks for not asking too many questions, as well as promising that he would explain himself in time.

"I've got a jet waiting at Metropolis International" she said, but Clark just smiled before shaking his head. Jets would take too long and if the tone in Natasha's voice was any indication they didn't have the luxury of taking the two hours necessary to take a military aircraft from Metropolis to New York. While he may have blamed the creation of his fortress for the meteor shower that had struck Smallville, it didn't mean he was so foolish as to not take advantage of what it had to offer. He had built his fortress precisely a week before the meteor shower struck and in that week he had trained constantly, grateful that his Kryptonian physiology permitted him to go without sleep indefinitely. Under the guidance of the Artificial Intelligence housed in the fortress, he had unlocked his full power, including his arctic breath and his ability to fly several times faster than any jet. He could make the trip from Smallville to New York in seconds if he so chose, even carrying Natasha.

"Natasha, do you trust me?" he asked and she nodded her head slightly; while she usually would never trust someone she had just met, but Clark had been willing to die so she could escape from the two that had attacked them, and that earned him some points in her book. Besides, she wasn't naïve enough to be around anyone without the means to defeat them if the need arose; from what she had seen during the battle, Clark's powers mirrored those of the invaders to a tee and experience had taught her that anyone with the same powers as another person typically had the same weakness, which is why she had taken a piece of meteor rock one of her team members had found and slipped a small portion of it into the holster at her thigh before placing the gun into the holster, effectively hiding the meteor rock from view. Clark was unaware of it as he had been calling his friend at the time.

Clark walked over to Natasha, snapping her out of her revive. Before she could blink, she found them soaring through the air above Smallville, her arms wrapped securely around Clark's neck. Less than three minutes later they were landing on top of the Empire State building, where Colson had arranged to take them to the helicarrier. Fury decided that the team could play meet and greet during the short flight to the helicarrier where he would debrief them. Clark set Natasha down and she walked over to Colson, who was just exiting the jet that would take them the short distance to the helicarrier.

"Colson, meet Clark Kent, Clark, Phil Colson" she said and the two men shook hands.

"If you'll come with me we'll get this show on the road" he said and they followed him to the jet which was occupied by four people, one whom Clark knew, three other's he had only heard about.

"Oliver" he said shaking hands with his friend.

"You know Clark, when you asked me to come to New York, you never mentioned I'd have a welcoming committee" he said, nodding towards Colson.

"Well I had one of my own" he said, indicating Natasha and recounting his own story.

"Excuse me, not to interrupt but do you mind explaining to the rest of us who you are and how you know Agent Romanov?"

"It'd be a pleasure Mr. Stark" he replied nodding to the billionaire, and he told them everything excluding the fact that he was an alien; he didn't feel ready to share that part of his life quite yet.

"Well, I guess things have changed more than I realized" Steve Rodgers interjected remembering that the closest thing there was to someone with Clark's abilities had been, well, him.

"It's good to know that there's someone who could keep me in check" Banner said, but to Clark he sounded angry, as if he regretted even showing up and Clark realized, he probably did.

"I hate to interrupt this little get to know you session, but we're here" Natasha told them, pointing upward to the barely visible helicarrier; even Clark struggled to make it out amidst the clouds. Colson guided the ship into a hanger bay and they got out, walking quickly through the base to a large conference room, empty save for a tall black man wearing an eye-patch.

"Agent Romanov I see you were successful"

"Yes sir this is Clark Kent and Oliver Queen" she replied indicating the two of them.

"And what makes you two so special?"

"Well Clark here could be a god if he wanted to and I'm the solution to your rogue archer problem" Oliver intoned, nodding coolly at Fury; he knew the man by reputation and he didn't trust him.

"Speaking of gods-" Colson interjected, nodding toward the screen where an image of Loki was clearly visible.

"Get to Switzerland, now"

"Look to your elder people" Loki sneered, glaring mockingly at the sheep who refused to bow before his better. It would have been so much simpler if the fool would just submit. The trickster god fired a bolt of energy from his staff, but it impacted harmlessly on the shield of Captain America.

"The soldier. You know you can't beat me" he snarled, racing at the Captain, only to find himself knocked back by a blast from Iron Man's repulsors.

"I'd give up if I were you" Clark said, appearing behind Loki, eyes burning red. Loki lowered his staff to the ground in submission, but the heroes were so focused on the weapon they missed the smirk that appeared on his face.

"We'll be in your new home soon" Stark said, glaring at the villain.

"No we won't" Loki replied, his tone suddenly fearful. There was a flash of lightning and the god disappeared.

"Brother, you must come home. Give up the teserac and come home!" the thunder god shouted at his brother, slamming him into a tree several miles from where the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship was.

"Asgard is not my home and you are not my brother!" he said, kicking Thor in the stomach, knocking him backwards.

"However soon I will have a new home, one where I will be it's king!"

"Not today" Clark said punching Loki in the face.

"I don't know who you are, but this is none of your concern!" Thor yelled, rushing towards Clark, who dodged the attack.

"Then perhaps you could explain how the teserac ended up in human hands, son of Odin" Clark replied, grateful that his father had told him about the other eight realms during the week he spent at the fortress; he reasoned that Jor-El had somehow known that he would encounter the thunder god.

Surprised at how the young boy knew who he was, Thor lowered his hammer, slowly walking towards the boy.

"How do you know me?"

"Your father knew my father. I'm called Clark Kent, but my birth name is Kal-El" he replied and Thor walked over embracing the son of Jor-El. His father had told him several times of how Kal-El's father had saved his life during a battle with Frost Giants and how the son had escaped. Thor had longed to meet Kal-El and now he had. The two looked towards the now unconscious form of Loki and each grasped one of the trickster's arms before flying back to the ship.

"Natasha, do you have a second?" Clark asked, walking over to the former Soviet spy who had just come from putting Loki in a cell that she had told him was origionally built for the Hulk if they ever needed it.

"Of course" she replied, surprised at the seriousness of his tone. They walked down a deserted hallway and Clark told her the truth. He told her how he was an alien, how he was the last of his kind. When he finished his story, she stood there for a few minutes not saying anything. Finally she just smiled and nodded before turning on her heel and walking away. Clark let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. However, his mood quickly evaporated when Oliver came up to him a minute later.

"What's going on Oliver?" Clark asked, seeing the anger in his friend's eyes.

"You won't believe what Steve just found" he told him, and Clark's face slowly turned to anger.

"When were you going to tell us Fury?!" Clark yelled walking up to the S.H.I.E.L.D. director.

"Tell you what Mr. Kent?"

"That you were using the teserac to build nuclear weapons!" the young Kryptonian replied, stepping around Fury and touching a button on the computer showing a nuclear arsenal being built.

"How did you get past my firewalls?"

"I've got talented friends" he replied, and Tony smiled. He had already been running a decription program,but it was rendered unnessecary thanks to Clark's friend Chloe. Ten minutes on the phone with her and he was inside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files.

Before Fury could reply, the helicarrier began to plummet towards the ocean.

"What happened?" Fury demanded.

"Sir, we're under attack!"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I'm going through the movie pretty quickly, but trust me when I say that this is just the beginning! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

The word's had barely left the agent's mouth before the helicarrier was rocked by a second explosion.

"Sir, intruder's on the detention level!"

"Kent Thor keep us airborne. Stark, Rodgers, see what you can do about that engine. Romanov, Queen take these intruders down." Fury barked and the heroes nodded before moving to execute the tasks they had been given. Natasha looked back at Clark, silently telling him to be careful and seeing the same message reflected in his eyes before he disappeared to go help Thor keep the ship airborne. Natasha followed Oliver down to the detention level pulling out her gun at the same time the billionaire pulled out a dark green compact bow.

"You know how to use that thing?" she asked and Oliver just chuckled before swinging the bow in an arc and hitting the man who was in front of the door to the detention level, knocking the man unconscious before pulling out an arrow and notching it to the bow.

"Tell me Agent Romanov, have you heard of Green Arrow?" He asked and Natasha's eyebrows rose slightly before she composed her face into its usual impassive mask.

"Why would you tell me this?" She asked and Oliver shrugged before answering.

"Clark trusts you with his secret so I figure I can trust you with mine. Now let's go take care of these intruders." Natasha nodded having temporarily forgotten about the intruders in the shock of discovering Oliver's secret only a few minutes after discovering Clark's. Taking up a position on one side of the door she nodded to Oliver who kicked down the door and fired an arrow into the guard on the opposite side. The two heroes ran through the door shooting multiple guards as they came down the hallway. Suddenly an arrow came flying down the hallway narrowly missing Oliver's head. He fired back, missing the sillouete of the other archer. The two continued to exchange fire and Natasha used the chaos created by their competition to continue to advance down the hallway knocking out any guards she came across before finally coming face-to-face with Barton. Before he could react to her sudden appearance she kicked him in the face, knocking the archer unconscious.

"Romanov to Fury, Barton is down." She said into her earpiece.

"Good work Romanov, now get back to the bridge ASAP. We have a bigger problem on our hands."

Natasha and Oliver jumped to the side as the ceiling fell down above revealing the Hulk emerging from the rubble.

"Clark we could use some help." Oliver called over the comlink; looking at the Hulk Natasha thought that that might be an understatement.

Clark and Thor had finally managed to level out the helicarrier when Oliver's cry for help came over their earpieces; ironically enough Clark's first thought wasn't of the hero who had made the call. Instead it was of Natasha. He felt a spasm of fear course through his heart as he thought of the harm that could come to her from whatever Oliver had called him about. He looked at Thor who nodded and Clark flew into the helicarrier his fists impacting straight into the Hulk's face just as the Hulk was about to charge at the other two heroes. The force of the blow sent the gamma-charged beast through the wall and into the adjoining hanger bay. Clark flew through the hole the Hulk had created and punched the Hulk in the face multiple times, knocking him unconscious.

"Natasha are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he flew back to where the two heroes were standing; seeing the genuine concern on the young Kryptonian's face caused something to stir inside, some foreign feeling that she couldn't identify.

"I'm fine, but we need to get to the bridge." She told him, shaking off this unknown feeling, instead focusing on the job at hand. They got back to the bridge finding the others waiting for them with the exception of Banner who had been put in a new cell. In all the chaos Loki had escaped, although from what Clark saw on the screen he hadn't gone very far.

There was an army of aliens coming out of a portal in the skies above New York attacking everything in sight. Clark saw Loki to the side of the portal a smirk plastered on his face as he watched the army come to Earth.

"Get down there." Fury barked and the heroes nodded before racing towards the hanger bay.

"Kent, you got anything else to wear besides plaid?" Tony asked and Clark nodded disappearing for a moment before reappearing in a black coat and t-shirt with the symbol of the house of El on it.

"Not bad, could use a little more color though." The billionaire commented as he put on his armor.

"Now's not really the time to debate about fashion Stark." Hawkeye said as he joined them in their walk towards the hanger bay, a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. The others soon fell into step beside them each attired in their own uniform. Steve wore an updated version of his original Captain America uniform with his shield in his hand while Oliver had thrown on his traditional green hoodie and shades with a quiver of arrows. Thor had already been wearing his armor and had his enchanted hammer Mioulnier in his hand while Natasha wore a leather suit with two handguns in holsters at her sides.

They piled into the jet and four minutes later they were standing in the streets of New York.

"Hawkeye, Arrow get on the roof, Stark, anything gets more than ten blocks out turn it back or turn it to ash. Clark, Thor, get in the air and send the bastards back wherever they came from. Widow, with me." The heroes nodded and moved to follow Captain America's commands.

Clark flew into the skies hitting every alien he could, feeling the energy from their weapons tear through his jacket and burn his skin. He realized that whatever the energy weapons were they could hurt him, but he ignored it continuing to attack the aliens. Thor flew to the top of the Empire State Building using the top as a lightning rod destroying several dozen of the aliens before repeating the process several times over.

Meanwhile Green Arrow and Hawkeye were firing arrows faster than the eye could see but no matter how many aliens they destroyed more just kept coming.

"Damn, I'm out." Oliver swore as he fired his last arrow, which blew an alien's head clean off.

"Take my extra." Hawkeye told him, throwing him an extra quiver of arrows.

"Not my color, but I guess it'll do."

Clark felt his strength begin to wane as he took more hits from the alien's energy weapons, but he ignored the pain and continued to fight the aliens, burning four with heat vision before ripping the arms off of two more.

"Cap we've got to beat Loki or this isn't ever gonna end." Natasha told the super-soldier who nodded as he threw his shield at an alien.

"Give me a boost." She told him and she stepped back and ran forward using the shield as a springboard and landing on one of the alien transports. Pulling out a knife she stabbed the alien driving it in the heart and threw the now dead body off the transport.

"Good work Banner." Tony said before calling his new suit of armor to him.

"Somebody get the scepter and get it to the top of Stark tower." Tony yelled as he flew through the air in his new suit of armor, grateful Banner had been able to figure out a way to stop Loki's army; as soon as they finished this Stark swore he was going to have a few words with Fury about how you treated heroes.

"Done." Natasha said as she jumped from her transport onto Loki's kicking him in the face and grabbing the scepter just as an energy blast hit her transport. She attempted to jump on another transport only to find herself falling through the air and right into the arms of Clark Kent.

"I've got you, now let's end this." He said flying to Stark Tower where the opening to the portal was, and Natasha ran over to the portal and slammed the scepter into the vortex surrounding the teserac.

"Guys I've got good news and bad news; Bad news is we've got a nuke incoming in less than a minute. Good news is I know just where to put it." Stark said as he latched onto the nuke, telling Jarvis to transfer all power to thrusters and flew into the portal feeling his suit begin to shut down as he did. He threw the nuke into space and got out of the portal right before it closed.

"I hope everyone saw that because I will not be doing that again." He said with mirth.

"Thank God that's over." Clark said and Natasha nodded before he flew them down to the ground where the others were.

Suddenly an energy blast came hurtling towards Natasha and Clark didn't think he just acted; shoving Natasha to the floor and feeling the beam tear into his chest, the force of it throwing him to the ground. Natasha shot the alien and then ran over to where Clark was lying.

"I guess we missed one." Clark said weakly and Natasha smiled slightly in spite of herself.

"Why the hell did you do that? You didn't owe me anything."

"Sometimes it's not about debts. Sometimes you just do something really crazy-"He coughed spitting out blood before finishing so quietly Natasha almost didn't hear him. "For someone you love."

As the words passed his lips Clark was shocked at the truth of his words; he realized that was why he had been so worried about Natasha and his only regret was that he was just realizing he loved her as he died.

As Clark's eyes shut Natasha felt as if chains were being broken as she finally identified the feeling she had experienced earlier. She realized that she felt love for the first time in her life. However even as she checked the young Kryptonians pulse she knew that she was too late; Clark Kent was dead.

"No." she said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Natasha, there's nothing we can do." Clint said but she still didn't move. She knew there had to be a way to get Clark back and then she remembered something he had told him about his powers.

"Stark, can you get your repulsors to absorb solar radiation?" She asked and he nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

"Get all your armor and have them absorb the radiation."

The billionaire wasn't sure what she had in mind but five minutes later forty-one sets of armor landed around the fallen body of Clark Kent.

"Shoot him."

"What?"

"Do it!" She ordered and Tony did; beams of white light shot from forty-two different sets of armor, all hitting the deceased Kryptonian simultaneously.

For several minutes nothing happened and then Clark opened his eyes.

"You shot-"He began but was cut off by Natasha's lips impacting on his own.

"You two do realize we're in the middle of New York?" Oliver asked after a minute and the two finally broke the kiss, smiling as they did.

"Good work, but we'll still need a name for you guys." Colson said from where he was standing next to a now-free Bruce Banner; Fury had released him after Stark told him he had figured out how to beat Loki. Thor had already taken Loki back to Asgard; apparently when Natasha had kicked him he had fallen off the transport and had landed on the ground by Stark Tower. Clark had changed into his plaid shirt, jacket and jeans.

"How about the Avenger's?" Tony asked and the other's nodded in consent.

"Now that that's settled I think you all deserve some down time." Fury said with a grin.

"I've got some new arrows I've been dying to try out." Oliver said and Hawkeye nodded before heading towards the hanger bay, the emerald archer following after a last nod towards Clark.

Tony and Bruce left shortly after that heading towards Stark Tower; apparently the top six floors were all R&D. Steve clapped Clark on the back before walking towards the elevator and Clark walked towards the roof of the helicarrier knowing it was time to head back to Smallville.

"Room for one more?" Natasha called from behind him just as he was about to fly away.

"Long as you don't mind being in a small town for a while."

"After watching you die, I think I could use some peace and quiet." She replied and Clark chuckled, knowing that they would be lucky if they weren't attacked by meteor freaks.

Clark landed outside the Kent farm and walked towards the house, Natasha by his side, feeling happier than he ever had before; he was dating a beautiful woman and had just saved the world and in Clark's mind, it didn't get much better than that.

He opened the door and walked into the house seeing his parents standing there arms folded across their chests.

"Son, care to explain what the hell you were doing in New York?" His father asked.

"Paying off a debt." He replied with a chuckle as Natasha walked inside the house. They sat down and had coffee as Clark explained what had happened over the last two days.

"So let me get this straight son, you _willingly_ told a government agent your secret. Not to be rude Agent Romanov but I'm just not comfortable with this."

"Dad, telling Natasha or anyone else my secret is my choice and mine alone."

"Don't you see the danger-"he started but Clark cut him off.

"Dad if Natasha wanted me dead she could've just left me dead in New York." He replied and Jonathan nodded, conceding the point.

"Thank you for saving my son Natasha." Martha said and Natasha nodded, smiling at Clark as she did so.

However before they could say anything the door opened again and Chloe Sullivan walked in; Clark's initial smile at seeing his friend vanished when he saw Lana Lang behind her.

"Hey Clark." Chloe said greeting her best friend with a hug, relief clear in her eyes.

Lana didn't say anything she just walked over to Clark and kissed him.

Natasha tore the brunette off of Clark and threw onto the floor on her back, her knife at Lana's throat.

"You didn't mention you were seeing anyone Clark." She said to him, her Russian accent coming through in her anger.

"She's my ex." He replied looking down at a now fearful Lana in distaste.

"Clark who the hell is this?" Lana asked her voice quaking in fear.

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Clark replied.

"Come near my boyfriend again, this knife goes across your pretty little throat." Natasha said before pulling Lana up and putting her knife away.

"You know I could have you arrested." Lana told Natasha who smirked in response.

"All you'd be doing is wasting your time." Natasha replied and Lana just walked out swearing she would get Clark back and just hoping he would forgive her when it was all over.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Clark said and Natasha just kissed him in response.

"Chloe Natasha, Natasha Chloe." Clark said and the two women shook hands.

"So do you prefer Natasha or should I call you Widow?" Chloe asked and Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"Your talented friend Clark?" She asked and he nodded.

Ten minutes later Lana Lang walked through the door followed by Sherriff Ethan.

"This young lady says you threatened to kill her Miss-"

"Romanov, Agent Natasha Romanov." She replied, showing them her government I.D.

"My apologies Agent Romanov." The Sherriff said before walking out; Lana just looked at Natasha who smirked, before she turned on her heel and left in a huff.

"My position grants me assassination authority as well immunity from crimes, so like I said she's just wasting her time." Natasha explained and the others just laughed.

_Deep Space_

"You failed Thanos."

"A minor setback." The self-proclaimed God of Destruction said.

"Be that as it may, you had your chance. It's my turn now." Darksied replied.

"How do you propose to conquer Earth?"

"You shall see and then I shall be proclaimed Master of the Earth as well as of your Infinity Gauntlet."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and the next chapter will be up sometime in the next two weeks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lana Lang was walking aimlessly through the streets of Smallville attempting to find out some way to get Clark out of the redhead bitch's clutches when she heard a voice behind her.

"Lana Lang what would you give in exchange for Clark Kent being yours once more?"

She whirled and saw smoke with red eyes behind her and as the remainder of the street was clear she knew that the voice had somehow come from the smoke. Common sense was telling the young woman to run but whom or whatever this was knew about her and Clark and her desire to be with Clark overrode her common sense.

"Anything, I would give anything."

As Clark Kent read over the note he held in his hands for the twelfth time in as many seconds he felt anger course through his veins although that was quickly diminished as an overwhelming sense of sadness took its place. He had just gotten back from breakfast with Oliver and Bart, the latter who had insisted on meeting Natasha as soon as possible; however if the note he found was any indication his friend wouldn't be meeting her anytime soon.

_Clark_

_I love you but I can't keep fooling myself. You're too good for me so this is goodbye._

The note wasn't signed but he didn't need a signature to know that Natasha had written it. He had already searched the farm and Smallville but there had been no trace of the former Soviet spy. He had even called Chloe and Tony just to see if either could find her when his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Don't say I never did anything for you Kent. I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D's firewall and got access to Natasha's tracker. Thank God for Fury's paranoia."

"Where is she Tony?"

"Russia, Moscow to be exact."

"How the hell did she get there?"

"Uh, that may have been my fault. I may have developed some tech that can act like a sort of emergency teleporter that I had Fury test after we initially found the teserac."

"We'll talk about that later, thanks for your help." He said ending the call before the billionaire had a chance to reply; the young Kryptonian bent his knees and flew out of the house hurtling towards Moscow.

"What'll you have?" The barman asked Clark as he walked into the dingy bar in the downtown streets of Moscow; apparently the fact that he was under twenty-one didn't matter here.

"Whatever she is." Clark responded in perfect Russian, easily picking out Natasha in a dimly lit corner of the building, thanking Jor-El for including languages in what he learned the week prior to the meteor shower.

"This seat taken?" He asked Natasha in Russian; the spy didn't even bother to look up from the shot of vodka she was nursing as the owner brought Clark his own shot. He sat down but made no move to drink, instead looking at Natasha whose eyes still hadn't left the table where she was staring at a crack in the wood as if attempting to lose herself in it.

"So what brings Natasha Romanov to a bar in Moscow when she should be having lunch with me?" He asked, switching to English.

"What the hell are you doing here Clark?" She asked her voice full of anger and pain as if she had trouble even forming the words a stark contrast from the woman he'd met a few days earlier.

"Last time I checked I was enjoying a drink with a beautiful woman." He replied.

"Since when do you drink?" She asked.

"Since I found a note saying that you apparently don't think you're good enough for me when nothing can be further from the truth."

"It's true I'm not good enough for you so just please leave me alone."

"You can't run me off that easy Natasha. Now how about you tell me what caused you to do a one-eighty and disappear on me."

The former Soviet could see that nothing she said was going to get Clark to leave so she decided to do as he suggested; at least that way she could get all the heartbreak done at once.

"Lana Lang showed up after you'd left. She said she wanted to talk…"

"And?" Clark enquired as she trailed off.

"And she reminded me of the reasons why I can never be with you."

"Don't you think I deserve those reasons?' Clark asked softly.

"You say you love me Clark, but you don't even know me. My ledger is so full of red that I can never hope to wipe it out. Before Barton found me I was nothing but someone with a skill set and I didn't give a damn what I used it for or who I used it on. I owed Barton because he was supposed to kill me but made a different call. Now I wish he'd just killed me."

Clark's shot glass exploded in his hand at that comment; thankfully the bar was mostly empty so the bartender just got him a replacement after he assured the man he would pay for the destroyed glass.

"Don't ever say that!" He muttered his voice so low she barely heard him. Then he continued his voice just as quiet but with a softer tone.

"Besides you think you're the only one with red in your ledger? I've stolen millions, ran off to Vegas and almost got married and nearly murdered a man." Clark told her and Natasha could see that there was no deception in the Kryptonian's eyes.

"So I'm sorry if you're stuck with me for a while. Now unless you have any objection let's get out of here."

Clark paid for their drinks before taking Natasha's hand in his own and walking out of the bar.

"Do mind if we make a stop on the way back to the farm? I'd love to know exactly how your ex knew anything about my past considering I'd never seen her before in my life."

"Nothing says I'm sorry my ex made you run off to Russia like an interrogation." Clark quipped and Natasha smiled and kissed him, swearing to herself that she would never leave Clark Kent again.

**A/N: Short I know but the next chapter will be longer! Please review as your reviews help me write faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Lang, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." Colson said, showing her his badge.

"May I ask why?"

"We need your help to find Clark Kent." He replied, barely keeping the smile on his face as he saw the girl's eyes light up; the senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent wasn't typically a violent man, but it was only the thought of the look on her face when she saw Natasha that prevented him from shooting her for what she had done to his two friends. From his past experience with Natasha and his brief interaction with Clark it was obvious to him that neither was very lucky in the romance department and he couldn't believe the teen in front of him would be so selfish as to drive Fury's right hand away from his young friend.

"Of course I'll help." Lana replied and she followed Colson out of the Talon and into a van. Suddenly she felt a needle pierce the side of her neck and felt herself slip into unconsciousness. Colson looked behind him and chuckled.

"Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this a little too much?"

"Colson, after what she did to Natasha, she's lucky I don't just snap her neck." The young Kryptonian replied before settling in for the rest of the ride.

Lana woke up and found herself sitting in a room with bare concrete walls and a door on the far side; the only piece of furniture was the metal chair she currently occupied. Before she could do any more than begin to wonder where she was the door opened and Clark walked in.

"Clark! Oh thank God you're alright, Agent Colson said you were missing and-" She was cut off by Clark's cold laugh.

"Oh, I was missing alright... in Russia because I had to find Natasha. Now as much as I'd like to question you myself it wouldn't be nearly as fun as watching a professional at work." He finished with a smirk as the Black Widow walked through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here you filthy bit-" Lana started but stopped when she saw Clark pull out a gun.

"I'll keep this simple Lana; either you tell my girlfriend exactly what she wants to know or we both see the methods the Soviets used to make people talk." He said in a calm voice while taking the weapon apart, looking as If he had not a care in the world.

"How is it you knew anything about my past? There are only two people in the world who can get past the firewalls on my file and I know they didn't do it." She told the younger girl who quailed under her glare.

"I... I don't know." Lana told her and she looked at Clark who nodded; she was telling the truth. The girl before them honestly didn't know how she had known about Natasha's past. Unknown to her Clark had been using his superhearing as a human lie detector and everything Lana had said was on the level. However, Natasha felt some payback was justified and slapped Lana across the face, her hand leaving a red indent on the young woman's skin.

"I thought I told you to tell her the truth Lana." Clark told her, playing along.

"I am, I honestly don't know how I learned about your past! It was like something had just fed me the information!"

"If you want me to believe you then I suggest you give me a name." Natasha said in a low, threatening voice.

"And I would give you a name If I knew, I swear! I don't know ANYTHING!" She yelled, tears flowing down her face as her body shook with fear.

Suddenly Clark's phone rang and he answered it, not recognizing the number.

"Yes?"

"Hello Kal-El. Enjoy your final days on this wretched world for soon you shall experience Apokolips. Your people will be helpless and your loved ones will watch in horror as I force you to kill them one by one. Then, after everyone you love is nothing more than a corpse I shall allow you to see what you have done and then I shall crush you like an ant beneath my boot."

"Who is this? Who-" The call ended just as abruptly as it had begun.

"Chloe, I need you and Stark to trace the number that just called me right now!" He told his best friend as soon as she picked up her phone.

"We need to talk." Clark told Natasha who nodded, not allowing the worry she felt at Clark's tone to show on her face. Giving Lana a parting glare she followed her boyfriend out of the interrogation room. The door had barley shut behind the two heroes when Lana's face contorted into a smirk; his plan was working perfectly. They now believed that this pitiful human vessel knew nothing, bringing him that much closer to accomplishing his plan of total dominion over the Earth. Soon, the entire universe would bow at his feet and chant his name in fear.

Darksied!

Three hours later, all of the Avenger's as well as the member's of the 'Justice League' as Chloe had dubbed them were sitting in the living room of the Kent farm. After introductions were made, Clark told them everything he had heard. Everyone sat there in stunned silence at what they had just been told, with the exception of Natasha whom Clark had told as soon as they left the interrogation room. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Bart finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?"

"You prepare the Earth for a war." Clark said in a hard voice.

"Then what are you going to be doing son?" His father asked, noticing he hadn't included himself in that statement. Clark ignored his father and turned instead to the woman he loved.

"Natasha, do you still have that kryptonite you took from the extraction team?" He asked in a low voice; her eyes widened as she realized he had known about the kryptonite the entire time, but they widened still further as she followed his train of thought to the only logical conclusion.

"NO!"

"Kal-El, have you lost your mind?!" The Martian Manhunter asked as he to caught on to what Clark was saying.

"No, I haven't. It's the only way."

"Clark, what are you saying?" Arthur asked, thinking he k new the answer but wanting it confirmed nonetheless.

"I can't risk being used as a weapon to attack the Earth and there's only one way to make sure that never happens. I have to die."

**Sorry for the long hiatus, but I have been unable to write due to personal reasons. Thankfully they have been resolved and I should be back with regular updates. Thanks to all my loyal readers for sticking with me and thanks to everyone who voted for the poll on my profile page! Please review and if I get at least 4 reviews the next chapter will be up on Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

The moment the words left Clark's mouth the room became so silent you could hear a pin drop. Martha buried her head into her husband's chest, tears streaming down her face. The assembled heroes looked at Clark in various expressions of shock before looking at the floor, every single one of them looking as if they wanted it to open up and swallow them. Chloe stood there with tears streaming down her face, whispering incoherent words as she looked at her oldest friend; Natasha's reaction was the worst for the young Kryptonian as she seemed to freeze for an instant before turning around and walking out the door of the house. Clark just stood there, unable to believe what he had just done.

"Come to say goodbye?" Natasha asked without turning around from the window where the sun was descending beneath the clouds.

"Believe me, I don't want to. I don't ever want to say goodbye to you." Clark told her as he walked up the stairs to his loft which he had nicknamed his 'fortress of solitude.'

"Then don't! Stay here, or if you can't stay here then come with me." She said, pain clear in her voice as she turned and faced him.

"Where?"

"Russia, France, Italy... anywhere you want, just please don't leave me." She begged and Clark felt pain seep into his very soul as he saw a single tear trail down her face. He crossed over to her and wrapped her in his arms, whispering words into her ear in an attempt to calm her.

"Natasha, I would give anything to be able to just leave all of this and run away with you, but we both know Darksied won't ever stop until he's conquered Earth and I can't just stand back and allow him to. However, If I try and stop him he'll use me to kill everyone I care about. There is no other choice."

"There has to be. We'll talk to Fury, just give us some time-"

"There is no time, Apokolips is coming in a matter of days. If the Earth is going to have any chance of survival then I have to be taken out of the equation."

"I love you Clark." She told him, her voice cracking as she said the words.

"I love you too Natasha. I will always love you." He told her before laying on the couch.

Tears streaming down her face, the former Soviet spy took out the kryptonite she had taken from the extraction team and placed it on Clark's chest. He smiled, even as he felt the radiation begin it's work.

"You know, I was going to propose after all of this was over." He said weakly.

"You'd better believe I would've said yes." She replied and his smile broadened. Careful not to move the kryptonite he pulled a black box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Natasha Romanov... will you marry me?" He asked, his voice barely audible due to his exposure from the kryptonite.

"Yes." She whispered and he put the ring on her finger. She leaned down and kissed him for what both knew would be the last time. The kiss was soft and tender, full of the love that the two felt for each other.

"I love you." Clark whispered and he closed his eyes as the man who was meant to be the Earth's greatest champion and the only man Natasha Romanov had ever loved, breathed his last.

Lana Lang smiled at Chloe's retreating back as she wiped the tears from her face. The blonde had interpreted them as tears of sadness but in reality they were tears of joy. The death of Kal-El, while robbing him of a killing machine, would make his conquering of Earth that much simpler. Thanks to the work of his faithful servant Granny Goodness he only needed this form for a few more short hours. Apokolips would arrive in a day's time and then the world as well as Thanatos' infinity gauntlet would be his.

"Kal-El my son, you must awake."

Clark opened his eyes and found himself looking at two men, one in his thirties and another who appeared a few years younger.

"Jor-El?" He asked and the older man nodded.

"How is this possible? I'm dead unless..."

"You are dead my son, but as your death was one of self-sacrifice it does not have to be permanent. However, if you wish to return to those you love you must train and earn that right."

"Alright, just answer me two questions."

At Jor-El's nod, he continued.

"Who's your friend and where are we?"

Jor-El laughed before he answered his son's question.

"My son you are in the Phantom Zone and as for who my friend is, this is your trainer General Zod."

**I loved all the reviews from the last chapter and please review this one as well? Are there any of my Smallville stories not on my poll you would like to see in my Multiverse story? If so, please post them in your review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
